1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of telecommunication systems having an automatic call distributor and, more particularly, to such systems having a host data base computer for controlling specialized features at the automatic call distributor.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 C.F.R. Section 1.97-1.99
Telecommunication systems having an automatic call distributor with a multiport switch controlled by a central processing unit in conjunction with a main memory for selectively interconnecting telephonic calls received from external telephones of an external telephonic network with internal telephonic units coupled with the multiport switch are well known. Examples of such telecommunication systems are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,268,903 of Jones et al. entitled "Multichannel Telephonic Switching Network With Different Signaling Formats and Connect/PBX Treatment Selectable For Each Channel" issued Dec. 7, 1993; U.S. Pat. No. 5,140,611 of Jones et al. entitled "Pulse Modulated Self-Clocking and Self-Synchronizing Data Transmission and Method for a Telephonic Communication Switching System" issued Aug. 18, 1992; U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,004 of Lenihan et al. entitled "Tone and Announcement Message Code Generator for a Telephonic Switching System and Method" issued Jun. 30, 1992 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,627,047 of Pitroda et al. entitled "Integrated Voice and Data Telecommunications Switching System" issued Dec. 2, 1986.
It is also known in such systems to have a host data base computer coupled with the automatic call distributor. The host computer primarily provides data base access to customer information such as names, addresses, purchasing order and other data pertaining to customers calling through the external telephonic network. Furthermore, it is known in certain telecommunication systems to activate selected call servicing functions at the host data base computer. In such systems the various features are controlled by conversations between the automatic call distributor (ACD) and the individual host computer. Based on the messaging between a single host computer and an ACD, the host computer is enabled to initiate a feature such as call routing, call transfer or synchronize matching customer data to appear at a display screen upon the connection of an incoming customer call. Controlling various call servicing features at the single host computer enables the system user to provide a specialized service application, otherwise not available if the entire call control is performed at the ACD.
In such systems having host initiated features, the ACD sends a message identifying an incoming call to the host computer. The host is able to match the information received about the call with its own data base of information regarding the caller and appropriately direct the ACD to handle the call in a preferred manner. Since, the individual host computer has information about the call, the host selectively transmits specialized information stored in the data base regarding the caller to the terminal screen of the agent servicing the call.
Disadvantageously, host computer initiated call handling features are limited to such systems which have only a single host data base computer. However, it is often desirable for the user of a system to have an ACD which communicates with more than just a single host computer. Unfortunately, such systems are not capable of having multiple host computers which initiate call servicing features at a single associated automatic call distributor. In such systems, a corresponding automatic call distributor must be allocated and connected with each of the associated host data base computers. This proves to be extraordinarily expensive to the user since each host computer must have a corresponding ACD. Furthermore, this is an inefficient use of system resources since call distributors have the capability to execute a variety of call servicing functions.
It is desirous among purchasers of telephonic switching equipment providing many call servicing applications (such as customer sales, customer service, collection, out-dial telemarketing calling etc.) to have many different host computers in an automatic call distribution environment. Each of the host computers has data base information which is specific to a particular application or telemarketing campaign. By assigning each host computer to a particular application, and thus storing only certain types of information, a host computer operator or programmer is not required to be technically sophisticated and trained for all possible applications which are available at the call distributor. Thus, a host program operator at one host computer needs only to be concerned with collection data, another program operator at another host needs only to be concerned with customer service, and so forth. Therefore, by having multiple hosts computers each containing information relevant to a specific customer need, allows the individual program operators at the associated host computers to be familiar only with the specific application, campaign or particular customer information at their assigned host computer.
Additionally, a single automatic call distributor may service incoming calls for more than one company. Each company would have their own associated host data base computer storing proprietary customer information specific to each company. Accordingly, a single host data base computer cannot be employed for storing confidential customer information of different corporations thereby requiring the need for multiple host computers to communicate with the ACD. Disadvantageously, however, in known telecommunication systems, for different host computers having data which service and initially control different call distribution applications, a separate ACD switch is required for each individual host computer. Moreover, only a single host data base computer could activate call servicing features at an ACD. Therefore, the limitations of the known systems significantly restrict the call servicing capabilities of automatic call distribution systems requiring multiple host computers.